


【金东】（论坛体）yp约到了我学生怎么办？在线等，挺急的！

by Jane_MuRong



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_MuRong/pseuds/Jane_MuRong
Summary: 有小姐妹说打不开石墨，这里补一个ao3的链接然后贴的是全文，跟lof上面的有一、、修改～





	【金东】（论坛体）yp约到了我学生怎么办？在线等，挺急的！

**Author's Note:**

> 有小姐妹说打不开石墨，这里补一个ao3的链接  
> 然后贴的是全文，跟lof上面的有一、、修改～

1L 长条儿

如题！！楼主现在慌的一匹，他现在说是去洗澡了，但是我好害怕他反手给我一个举报

虽然我不是真的想yp吧，而且我也没想到第一次就能这么“走运”啊！

大家快给我出出主意吧，我现在好方张qaq！

 

 

2L

沙发！

 

 

3L

板凳！炸个爆米花去。

 

 

4L

我去，楼上两位好手速。给我留个地板

 

 

5L

我就认真分析了一下“方张”是啥意思，咋啥都没有了

 

 

6L

前五锁定！抱瓜等故事。

 

 

7L

？？？楼主是啥老师，这要是小学初中高中的，学生岂不是未成年？？？

 

 

8L

@楼上 应该是不会吧，那楼主也太混蛋了！！我的手已经放在举报上面了！

 

 

9L

楼主说学生去洗澡了用的是“他”？看来楼主是个姑娘...虽然是女老师和男学生，但是和未成年人发生关系好像也是不可以的......

 

 

10L

我国刑法规定👇

与十四周岁以下未成年人发生性关系，不管对方是否自愿，都是违法行为，如果是女孩会涉嫌强奸罪，如果是男孩会涉嫌猥亵儿童罪。

已满十四周岁的未成年人，可以对自己的性自主权做出处分，所以如果是自愿发生性关系，不构成犯罪。如果不是自愿的，详情见下方法律规定。

《最高人民法院关于行为人明知是不满十四周岁幼女双方自愿发生性关系是否构成强奸罪问题的批复》解释了

行为人明知是不满十四周岁的幼女而与其发生性关系，不论幼女是否自愿，均应依照刑法第二百三十六条第二款的规定，以强奸罪定罪处罚;

行为人确实不知对方是不满十四周岁幼女的，双方自愿发生性关系，未造成严重后果，情节显著轻微的，不认为是犯罪。

《中华人民共和国刑法》中也规定了：

第二百三十六条　【强奸罪】以暴力、胁迫或者其他手段强奸妇女的，处三年以上十年以下有期徒刑。  
奸淫不满十四周岁的幼女的，以强奸论，从重处罚。  
强奸妇女、奸淫幼女，有下列情形之一的，处十年以上有期徒刑、无期徒刑或者死刑：  
（一）强奸妇女、奸淫幼女情节恶劣的；  
（二）强奸妇女、奸淫幼女多人的；  
（三）在公共场所当众强奸妇女的；  
（四）二人以上轮奸的；中国刑事辩护网提供  
（五）致使被害人重伤、死亡或者造成其他严重后果的。

仅供参考👆（楼主确定一下加粗下划线吧）

（手指举报就位）

 

 

11L

【抱拳】【抱拳】【抱拳】

楼上真·法学大佬，感觉这个帖子的学术氛围突然提升。

（楼主，趁着还没有犯错误，赶快跑吧）

 

 

12L

楼主快点跑吧，现在走应该还能保你一个教师资格证

现在考证可贵了

 

 

13L

12L我觉得你好像重点不太对，但是我支持你

 

 

14L

excuse me？楼上两位？楼主这已经是触及到法律的事情了，你们怎么肥四？

（我昨天刚考完，真的要命，花钱找罪受）

 

 

15L

现在真是什么都要花钱，挣得不多，花的不少

不对不对，我要给扽回来，楼主你要考虑清楚！为人师表啊！

举报警告⚠️

 

 

16L 长条儿

我的天，大家手下留情！！！让我重新来说明一下情况！不要举报！事情不是你们想象的那样！

 

 

17L

楼主突然出现的求生欲，坐等楼主的解释

 

 

18L

啧啧啧 女老师x男学生，岛国动作片真人版？楼主爆个照啊【猥琐笑】

 

 

19L

哇靠，楼上这是什么猥琐变态，举报了

 

 

20L 长条儿

我把18L折叠了，怎么招了这么个变态。太恶心了。【呕】

 

 

21L

楼主你再不好好解释一下，你也是18L的下场了

 

 

22L 长条儿

我终于打完了👇

大家听我解释！真的不是你们想象的那样！

重要的事情说三遍：

我是大学教授，他是我带的研究生，今年研二，23了！23！2！3！

我是男的！男的！男！的！

 

好了，我继续正常的解释一下了，我是个大学教授，然后我最近在研究一个课题是“论当代社会群体性生活与电子通讯软件的相适度”

人话来说就是：yp软件能不能帮人找到合适的py

 

我真的是为了科研献身啊！我怎么知道我输了软件询问的那些条件以后出现的会是我学生？？？

我现在真的不知道怎么办好了，我觉得他快洗完了，我要不要跑路啊？！！

 

 

23L

......我第一次看到能把yp形容的这么“清新脱俗的”

【瑞斯拜】

 

 

24L

wow，所以是男教授 x 男学生【坏笑】

好刺激，楼主别跑了，我觉得你应该把“研究”进行到底

 

 

25L

楼上我觉得你在开车，但是我没有证据

 

 

26L

你们这也算是双方自愿了，千里姻缘yp牵，楼主莫负良宵啊！

 

 

27L

楼上你的语气太🌊了，甚至有种劝人xx的嫌疑（我喜欢

 

 

28L

吁～楼上你这是说了些什么虎狼之词！系统都直接屏蔽了啊哈哈哈哈哈

 

 

29L

楼上你是不是相声看多了，我都能脑补出你那个声音了

 

 

30L

只有我一个人想吐槽楼主这磨磨唧唧的性格么？

想跑路就跑呗，不想上就走啊，一边说着慌的一匹发帖子，一边说着想走又墨迹

这真的好讨人厌啊

 

 

31L

楼上戾气稍微有点重啊，人家可能是有什么难言之隐呢

而且毕竟是自己带的研究生，现在走也放心不下吧

 

 

32L

能有啥难言之隐，还能是他不行么

还是你以为会有啥小说里面“我要是就这样从了他，他会不会觉得我是个随便的人”

都是成年人了，成熟一点

怕不是来混热度的

 

 

33L

其实担心也有可能吧，毕竟最近高校教授的不良新闻也不少，搞不好就是个身败名裂，楼主现在不走也应该，探探学生是个什么口风，也好做打算。

 

 

34L

楼上说的有点儿冷漠了，不过想想确实也是这个道理，现在这个社会坏人太多，一段关系中也难分对错。【叹气】

 

 

35L

哇楼上两位好感慨的样子，感觉又是两个新的故事。

难道只有我觉得，学生看到是他的导师不但没有走，现在还在洗澡，这个事情看起来就不简单么！

我已经脑补出一段腹黑学生觊觎导师多年，寂寞难耐之下，只得yp度日，没想到居然约到了自己的心上人！

啊！多么深情！多么刺激！嘤嘤嘤 我好🉑️

 

 

36L

啧啧啧 楼上的脑洞绝了，都是什么腐女脑

这种时候就不得不说

我也🉑️！！！！！

 

 

37L

啊啊啊楼上两个加我一个！！！

学生：呵，没想到你平时一副正人君子的样子，yp倒是约的起劲

老师：不，我不是，我没有，你别瞎说，我我我，我这是为了科研献身！

学生（一条胳膊壁咚，一只手抚过老师的嘴角）：哦？那你是要怎么献身啊（一边说那只手一边从嘴角滑下去轻轻在喉结上点了两下）

老师（紧张的咽咽口水，喉结上下翻滚了一下）：你你你，你别乱来啊，我我我....唔....！

啊啊啊啊awsl！！！

 

 

38L

我去，楼上是什么神仙太太吧！递笔递笔！太太请继续！！！

 

 

39L

【擦鼻血】太太请继续！不要拉灯啊啊啊！

 

 

40L 我是一颗小糖糖

@我爱吃糖我不胖 宝宝宝宝，快来看！

看看这个沙雕id，看看这个沙雕研究课题，看看这个熟悉的关系。

我觉得是师爷没错了。

不过如果真的是的话，37L那个壁咚大概是想瞎了心了，176壁咚193？你得先把193那个打个对折吧

 

 

41L

我去？楼上惊现知情人士，前排蹲住！

 

 

42L

wow，感觉这个故事越来越好看了【斜眼笑】

俩人的身高差也好棒啊啊啊啊啊

 

 

43L

看了知情人士的话，我觉得咱们最开始...可能站错攻受了，呜呜呜我的年下啊

 

 

44L

啊哈哈哈哈哈心疼楼上一发，其实长得高也不一定就要做攻嘛...但是...

我站年上师生！

 

 

45L 长条儿

大家讨论的好激烈，好了现在该听我说了（dbq，我职业病又犯了）

我刚刚去给我学生搓背了。别问。要脸。

@我是一颗小糖糖 你要是赶告诉dg你就完了。

我来解释一下为啥我想跑但是不能跑。

事情是这样的，我觉得我和我学生之间现在可能有点儿误会...

大概一个月之前吧，他...跟我表过白。好嘛，我当时心里都炸成烟花了！但是...我还是拒绝了他，毕竟师生恋这种关系还是不太好的。

我也不知道他是因为喜欢我还是因为崇拜我然后搞混了...

虽然我知道我是真的喜欢他...

不要说我为老不尊！我才比他大6岁，只是身份和脑子比较牛逼才爬的比较快的！

不要说我变态对自己的学生下手！我没下手！我冷静的控制住了我自己的身体！但是心里的感情真控制不住啊！

我这学生吧，身世比较坎坷，小的时候受了不少苦，脸上现在还留了一道疤，但是心里是真的很善良，我们学校的流浪猫都认识他，平时没事儿的时候就那牛奶啊牛肉肠的喂他们，而且我这学生长得还好，少年的青涩感和男人的成熟感完美的融合啊！别人都说他长得凶，这话说的都丧良心，可可爱爱的一只，一点儿都不凶！眼睛特别纯粹，特别干净，嘴巴也贼性感（x我在说什么）

总之就真的是特别好的一个人，换成你们你们也得喜欢。

他要是不跟我表白，我可能等他毕业以后，也会跟他说的，但是他现在说了，我反而犹豫了。

你们可能有的人觉得我矫情哈，但是我真的害怕他不是因为“喜欢我”而喜欢我的。【叹气】

 

 

46L

......

 

 

47L

。。。。。。

 

 

48L

楼上两个你们是在水一些什么。

其实...我还挺理解楼主的心情的...？

大概就是，自己真的太喜欢了吧，喜欢到不敢相信自己喜欢的人居然也喜欢自己，也碍于身份和年龄的原因觉得对方对自己的喜欢可能只是对于“高位者”的崇拜。

【叹气】

 

 

49L

啊啊啊，听了楼主的形容，我也觉得我好🉑️啊呜呜呜。

 

 

50L 我是一颗小糖糖

不你不想，你打不过@长条儿 这个193的大浣熊的

 

 

51L

ahhhh 大浣熊这是什么梗。

不过193的身高真的是看什么都可爱的角度吧啊哈哈哈哈

 

 

52L

只有我一个人觉得楼主最重要的“误会”还没解释么？？？

 

 

53L

我觉得我可以来冒充一下课代表了：

我觉得楼主认为的误会大概是——

学生跟他表白了，但是他拒绝了，然后他现在出来约炮了，大概会让学生觉得不太好吧。就是那种

“tnnd，你宁愿找一个陌生人yp，都不看看小爷我”

👆这样的感觉吧

 

 

54L 长条儿

楼上你...说的差不多，但为啥把我们dg形容的这么...傲娇且se情【捂脸】

其实也算是误会，也算是不太好吧...尴尬且难受

你们想...我是在yp软件上约到的他...这是一个...双向选择的过程啊【叹气】

其实...我倒是不太介意他的私生活...他之前毕竟也是见过吃过，倒是当了我的学生以后开始收敛了许多，有我管着他的原因，也有他自己的主动

而且...毕竟这次是我拒绝了他...

但是还是挺不舒服的...

而且qaq！他约到了我...我的形象啊，没有了，他这得怎么想我啊！！！

 

55L  
为什么突然有点心疼楼主。  
之前看到一个说法，说例如师生关系、上下级关系、明星粉丝的关系中，后者都会处在一个被动的位置，所以很多人都很不看好这样的结合。  
但其实向楼主这样，即使在别人眼里看起来是这段关系的主导者，但实际上还是爱的卑微。【难过】

 

56L  
其实我一直就是楼上提到的不看好这些关系的人。  
也算是我的亲身经历吧，我高中的时候喜欢我们体育老师，每天叭叭的用各种方式接近他，他也算是一直在回应我，后来我才知道他那时候有女朋友。  
就怎么说呢，我朋友劝我说我们老师肯定就是把我当学生啊什么的，但是我心里一直过不太去那个坎儿。  
之后心里就一直还挺有阴影的。  
但是我看到楼主我突然觉得好棒啊啊啊啊！！！我觉得我还可以在拯救一下！！！

 

57L  
本来想安慰一下楼上，但是最后两句什么鬼。  
楼上，清醒一点吧，想楼主和他学生这样两情相悦的，比羊上树的几率还小

 

58L  
羊上树？一般不都是猪上树么？  
楼上一看就是相声听多了吧。  
@28L @29L 来来来认亲了。

 

59L  
？？？？楼上都是些什么迷惑行为大赏最佳选手  
咱们这个帖子真是日常歪楼啊  
只有我觉得楼主学生有点儿渣么，表了白还出来yp？

 

60L  
楼上别装什么什么圣母了，人家楼主都说不介意了，你这儿瞎逼逼什么呢

 

61L 我是一颗小糖糖  
不要吵架不要吵架，事情不是大家想象的这样的。  
@我爱吃糖我不胖 快出来助攻一下  
再这么误会下去，师爷要是跑了，dg今晚的xing福可就没了

 

62L  
突然从知情人士这里嗅到了知情的味道（我这是在说什么）  
期待的搓爪子

 

63L  
我觉得小糖糖最后在开🚗，但是我好喜闻乐见啊  
（所以我站年下是不是站对了？？！）

 

64L 我爱吃糖我不胖  
@我是一颗小糖糖 先生，我最开始就说别掺和师爷和dg的事情，现在可好，等dg发现咱俩破坏了他的计划，你忘了上次那个说师爷坏话的人的下场了么

 

65L 我是一颗小糖糖  
我这不是实在看不下去俩人分明一个有情一个有意，还这么彼此折磨。  
你说师爷，平时多A一个人，你看看他在这上面发的都是什么娘们唧唧的话，酸死个人。  
要么说爱情中的人都是傻子呢。  
再者说，就算dg是你师兄怎么了！我还是你男朋友呢！你说说自从他表白失败了以后，怎么就天天晚上拉着你去喝酒呢？  
他要是拉着师爷去喝一顿，喝完了以后嗯嗯啊啊一下，不早解决了！

 

66L  
。。。。。。

 

67L  
......

 

68L  
楼上两位，你们这个排版以及水分还真是似曾相识啊

 

69L  
知情人士短短的两层楼（虽然我觉得糖糖xue微有那么一点话痨），但是信息量好大啊，我可以求一个课代表么？

 

70L  
这种信息量就要课代表了？和谐社会，不吐槽楼上了。  
总结一下信息点：  
1、“破坏了dg的计划”👉楼主yp约到了他学生这件事，可能是他学生故意的  
2、“说师爷坏话的人的下场”👉学生应该是非常生猛的类型，结合楼主之前说的话，合理分析学生之前估计是在社会上混过  
3、“师爷很A”👉估计楼主是个反差萌的类型，占年下的我劝你们趁早改成年上  
4、“天天晚上出去喝酒”👉估计表白失败的事情给学生打击还是很大的，我觉得楼主可以再好好想想自己的顾虑比不必要  
5、我觉得小糖糖最后开了个车  
6、小糖糖和我不胖是男男朋友的关系

 

71L  
虽然楼上我觉得你最开始的态度很不好，但是看到了你的重点以后我觉得我可以稍微原谅你

 

72L  
突然觉得小糖糖和我不胖也好甜！！！或许考虑开个帖子讲讲你们酸臭的爱情故事么【斜眼笑】  
今天也是想吃狗粮的一天呢！

 

73L  
楼上槽点太多，我竟不知道该从何吐起。  
我们还是先吃完楼主和他学生的瓜吧！感觉今天要是幸运的话甚至可以 诶嘿嘿嘿嘿

 

74L  
楼上你笑的好猥琐啊，但是我也想说 诶嘿嘿嘿嘿【斜眼笑】  
咳咳，正经一下。  
其实楼主，我作为一个过来人的身份，我是女的老师，我小女朋友也是我的学生，最开始我也有这样的担心。但是后来她的很多行为以及想法，让我觉得其实有的时候真是咱们这群老狗想太多了。  
他们年纪也不小了，也经历过很多事情。咱们可能总想着他们没有见过外面的风景，所以觉得咱们是好的。  
但你有没有想过可能他们已经看过，然后才回来觉得咱们是最好的。  
楼主我觉得你应该有点自信，每一个人都是值得被爱的。

 

75L  
啊，我又看到了什么绝美的爱情故事。今天又是🍋的一天，今天也是为了别人的爱情故事哭泣的一天。

 

76L  
我我我，我觉得我也很有发言权！！！我当年是喜欢上了我们辅导员，我分明都能感觉出来他也喜欢我了，但是哥们儿就是煮熟的鸭子嘴硬，最后还是我用了点儿小手段才让他说出了他的顾虑。  
说真的，一直讲平等啊平等的，怎么在感情面前你们总把我们当小孩呢！

 

77L 我爱吃糖我不胖  
@长条儿 师爷，我觉得他们说的挺好的。您自己好好琢磨琢磨吧。  
再告诉您一个消息，您以为的这次yp的双向选择，其实是单向的。  
dg他早就知道您要为了科研“献身”，研究了好几天那个yp软件。  
话已至此，多说无益了。

 

78L  
卧槽，我猜对了！！！啊啊啊啊腹黑学生 x 单纯老师 我可太可了呜呜呜！！！

 

79L  
我觉得腹黑学生是对的，但是我还是站年上

 

80L  
楼上两位？？你们这都是重点么，现在难道不应该赶快撮合楼主和他学生么？

 

81L  
楼上我觉得你的担心有点儿多余，这显然已经是个马上就要he的故事了，还是赶快站好上下比较重要。  
我投年上一票

 

82L  
只有我关心楼主去哪儿了么？？？

 

83L 长条儿  
我...我在这儿...我一边听着哗啦啦的水声，一边听你们聊天有点儿心猿意马【捂脸】  
@我爱吃糖我不胖 你说的都是真的？  
我突然觉得信息量有点儿大...你等我缓缓...

 

84L  
啧啧啧，心猿意马，楼主还是正派，这要是我心上人跟我隔着一个墙壁洗澡，我估计早进去了。

 

85L  
楼上 要么说你流氓呢  
楼主要是只是想跟他学生上床早就办完事儿了，用得着你在这儿叨叨  
人家是真的爱啊，宁愿“委屈”自己，也想好好珍惜

 

86L  
www给楼上点赞，我可太知道这种感觉了  
但是感觉楼主没必要啊，这就是妥妥的两情相悦啊！！！

 

87L  
大家好，我终于爬完了所有楼，我怎么来的这么晚啊啊啊啊！！！  
楼主和他学生的感觉好棒啊啊啊  
楼中各位的故事也好棒啊啊啊！！！  
但是...如果没判断错的话...从开楼到现在...dg应该已经洗了快2个小时的澡了吧...  
就算是灌肠也应该早就洗完了吧...

 

88L  
woc，盲生，你发现了华点

 

89L  
@长条儿 @长条儿！！！您还不赶快进去看看，您学生不会是最近积郁成疾晕倒了吧！！！

 

90L  
卧槽 我刚还沉浸在“灌肠”的知识量中，就看到楼上  
@长条儿 @长条儿！！！！！

 

91L  
@长条儿 @长条儿！！！！！

 

92L 我是一颗糖糖  
各位不要@长条儿了，我估计他一时半会儿回不了消息了。  
我把这个帖子发给@打长虫 也就是楼主的学生了，他是带着手机进去的。

 

93L  
woc...这时不得不感叹一句有一个好助攻是个多么幸福的事情了

 

94L  
打长虫，ahhhhh，只有我一个人觉得这个名字这么可爱么  
突然觉得腹黑社会学生什么的一下子人设就崩了

 

95L  
啊啊啊啊！好好奇现在楼主他们发生了什么啊！！！！感觉会是🔞 诶嘿嘿嘿嘿

 

96L  
学生（看完了所有的消息，知道了症结所在，觉得自己大概是喜欢上了一个傻子）：你给我进来  
老师（看着我不胖的信息量，仍然不敢相信，颤抖着双手推开浴室的门）  
（没有想象中的光溜溜的学生，只见一个穿戴整齐的学生捧着手机坐在马桶盖上，旁边的水哗啦啦的开着）  
学生：你以为我不是真的喜欢你？  
老师：......  
学生（叹一口气，无奈的走到一脸纠结的193长条儿面前，扽住领子）：低头！  
（老师不明所以，心中期待，一脸懵逼顺从的低下了头）  
学生（在老师耳边轻叹）：你个傻子  
（学生吻住老师的唇，最开始只是唇瓣相贴，亲了一下就撤开了。这个时候老师终于回过神来了，盯了学生两秒，反客为主！）  
然后他们就没有出来了。END！

 

97L  
我的天啊！！！前楼太太惊现！！！太太写的仿佛就在现场一样呜呜呜！！！好想看他们为啥没有出来的情节啊啊啊啊！！！

 

98L  
楼上差不多的了，要啥自行车啊，最近查得严  
啊啊啊啊太太走外链吧！！！

 

99L 打长虫  
@96L 写的不错，我都怀疑你是不是安摄像头了。  
以后让我在看见你@长条儿 在yp软件上一次，你就完了。为了研究献身也不行。

 

100L 长条儿  
宝贝儿！！！我绝对不会了！！！我已经研究结束了，我觉得特别相适！！！

 

\------------------------封楼-----------------------


End file.
